Talk:Iron Man (film)
I like the way this page is coming together, but...wasn't that last edit just a copy and paste of the Wiki page? Isn't that a bad thing to do? Or am I somehow unclear on when and/or how we can copy from Wikipedia? GrnMarvl14 01:27, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Yea, it's been reverted, and the person who did so was told how to do the same thing the right way. We're allowed to 'research' the subject using other sites, and then write the same basic thing here in our own words, but we can't blatantly copy and paste. :--Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:49, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::I figured as much, but the last thing I want to do is make some sort of outright accusation against someone when I can't point to a specific ruling that contradicts their actions. Plus, I didn't want to take any sort of unilateral action...mostly because I wasn't sure what, exactly, I should do/would have done. Thanks for taking care of it. ::--GrnMarvl14 02:28, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::My personal preference would be to write it down like someone was telling someone else about it, and not being so factual and kinda boring really. You could always look at the Transformers Wiki and see how they write stuff, but you don't have to add the humor. Just wanna throw that out there.--AWT88 03:52, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Listing unnamed people Even if a character is unnamed, it might have certain importance for the story, or at least deserve a mention. In this case, the unnamed soliders who tried to protect Tony Stark and died, the unnamed members of the Ten Rings who kidnapped him and where killed by him, the unnamed USAF soldiers who tried to bring him down (including the Whiplashs). Another example: if the only members of the Ten Rings to be listed are Raza and Abu Bakar, it might look like they were the only members of the Ten Rings present. Not to mention we do this in other appearances list, in many of them. :--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :But there's no point in listing them, unless you want to list every extra that appears in the film. As for ones that appear in an organization, their appearance is already covered by listing the organization they belong to. :LoveWaffle (talk) 20:52, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::If you list just "United States Army", what are you listing? That the whole Army appears? Because it looks like it does. No, just some unnamed soldiers appeared. ::Even if it might not be needed in the case of every-member-being-unnamed organization/team, it is still needed in the case of some-members-having-names organization/team because of what I already stated in the first post, which would include S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ten Rings. :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:55, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::No, no reasonable person would assume the entire US military appears in the film. But if you don't list "Unnamed Afghans" or "Unnamed Californians", would that mean no Afghans or Californians appear in the film? Of course not - no reasonable person would think that. :::As for the sub-sets, it's just a listing of notable individuals from that organization that appear in the film. Raza and Abu Bakar are listed under the Ten Rings, but that does not by any means translate to "those are the only two members of the Ten Rings." The countless unnamed individuals who make up that organization already have their appearance represented by the organization being listed. :::LoveWaffle (talk) 21:01, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::But as I said, I'm talking about characters that have certain importance for the story. And as I said, no, the countless unnamed individuals aren't represented by the organization being listed, it just express the two listed are members. Let's remember this page might be of help for people who didn't watch the movie. :::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:06, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::And that whole "certain importance" is subjective - Why are soldiers who are present when Stark's captured important, but the Afghans he saves later in the movie not? Why are the SHIELD agents present when Stane first uses his armor important, but the scientists who helped build that armor not? They could be, but unless we want to represent each of the countless, unnamed extras that appear in the film, it's always going to be an arbitrary distinction. :::::And the countless unnamed individuals are represented by the organization being listed since they are what makes up that organization. The organization can't make an appearance unless someone from it makes an appearance. :::::LoveWaffle (talk) 21:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Then, let's list the unnamed Afghans he saved and the other scientists, that wouldn't be "a lot". ::::::And, not always. But also, tell me... In X comic there's an appearance of Maria Hill with dozens of numerous unnamed soldiers behind her. And in other comic she appears alone. The "Unnamed members" makes a huge difference. Because according to you, both situations would be listed the same, and they totally different. Our wikia is supposed to bring information about the comic/movie/episode, and we should try to help the reader imagine the appearances as accurate as possible. :::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:23, April 20, 2013 (UTC) So the Afghans that Tony saves are important, but the various scantily clad women Tony associates himself with are not? Nor are the various reporters that question him after he returns from Afghanistan? Or the ones that grill him at the end of the film? List them all (including the ones I haven't mentioned), or you're imposing an arbitrary distinction of importance. Furthermore, those situations aren't different. Those dozens of soldiers behind Maria Hill aren't individual characters. We list Stark's Mansion in Malibu, but that's not all of that city we see. There's a skyline, other buildings. The dozens of soldiers behind Hill are no different than the dozens of buildings that make up the locations depicted in the film. LoveWaffle (talk) 21:44, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Listing unnamed individuals as "unnamed so-and-sos" is a waste of space that clutters up articles with worthless junk data. The faction/group/team/whatever is sufficient to convey the information that there were members of some group present. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Waffle: No, because as I already said, we should only list the important characters to the story. And yes, even in the dozens of soldiers behind Maria Hill aren't individual characters, not listing them changes the image the reader can have of the situation a lot. ::War Blade: No, it only states that those characters who appeared are members of that group. :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:52, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Again, this issue of "importance" is entirely subjective. What is important to you might not be important to someone else, and vice versa. "Importance" is an arbitrary distinction. :::I agree with WarBlade, although I wouldn't have put it as bluntly. :::LoveWaffle (talk) 22:30, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Character information Should all the Character information be transfered to each individual character page. Jacknapier10 (talk) 11:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC)